


Mío

by johnnysmama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmama/pseuds/johnnysmama
Summary: Yuta quiere a Winwin, y lo "quiere" en ambos sentidos.





	

Yuta estaba empeñado en hacer que Winwin lo quiera, y cuando Yuta está enamorado, no existe otro hombre más insistente que él.

Fue amor a primera vista. Winwin le pareció una belleza. Al principio el joven parecía algo frío pero a medida que iban practicando se dio cuenta de que Winwin era adorable, cosa que a Yuta le encantaba recordarle.

-"Winwin es muy lindo". Le decía, y luego venía un poco de aegyo por parte de Winwin.

Cada vez que Winwin lo atrapaba observándolo, Yuta se ponía rojo. Era increíble que un hombre tan masculino como Yuta reaccionara de esa manera.  
A Winwin le empezaron a gustar estas reacciones.

Una noche en la que venían de un viaje y se dirigían a los dormitorios en un auto, a Winwin se le ocurrió descansar su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Yuta. Mala idea.

Desde ese entonces Yuta no paró de intentar tocarlo. Le daba abrazos sorpresa por la espalda muy a menudo, y Winwin siempre lo rechazaba.  
No sabía muy bien que era lo que Yuta quería de él. Winwin pensaba que al rechazarlo, Yuta se iba a sentir lastimado pero era todo lo contrario.  
Yuta cada vez intentaba hacer cosas más osadas.

Últimamente a Yuta le gustaba intentar besar a Winwin en las mejillas, cosa en la que fallaba siempre. Pero esto no lo iba a parar, y menos cuando se enteró de que iba a compartir habitación con Winwin.

Las primeras noches durmieron cada uno en sus camas. Yuta no podía solo ir y meterse en la cama de Winwin mientras éste dormía, bueno, como poder podía, pero el problema era que Doyoung también compartía habitación con ellos.

 

Un día Yuta se encontraba solo en la habitación, sentado en su cama, mirando un dorama en la laptop. Doyoung se había ido con Jaehyun a algún lado, y Winwin estaba practicando.

Cuando el joven volvió de la práctica saludó a Yuta y se metió derecho a bañarse, y cuando salió lo único que tenía puesto era una bata de baño y probablemente unos boxers. Yuta falló en no sonrojarse.

-"Hyung, ¿qué estás viendo?". Winwin se acercó a Yuta y se sentó en su cama.

Winwin estaba muy cerca de Yuta. Si bien Yuta ahora podía decir que ambos se sentían cómodos juntos, no podía negar que estaba sudando un poco en ese momento.

-"Es un dorama".

-"¿Puedo verlo con hyung?".

-"¡Cómo no!". Dijo Yuta sonriendo y pasándole un auricular a Winwin.

Recién iba por el segundo episodio y la historia no era nada nuevo ni nada difícil de entender. Era sobre la típica chica pobre que se enamoraba del típico chico rico.  
Winwin no entendía mucho de lo que decían los actores pero podía entender de que iba la cosa.

Justo cuando Yuta pensaba que lo se estaba controlando muy bien, una escena salvaje en la que el actor besó a la actriz en la mejilla apareció, y Winwin comenzó a preguntar cosas.

-"¿Alguna vez hiciste eso hyung?".

-"Sí, porsupuesto". Y con eso Yuta volvió a enfocarse en el dorama pero notó que Winwin lo seguía mirando.

-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"Yo... quiero uno". A juzgar por el tono y la cara de Winwin no había duda de que lo había dicho enserio, pero Yuta tenía que preguntar para estar seguro. Después de todo Winwin lo había esquivado en todas la veces en que intentó besarlo.

-"¿Puedo? Es que me parecía que no te gustaban esas cosas". Winwin asintió con la cabeza.

Yuta se acercó a Winwin y para su sorpresa el joven no salió corriendo. Tomó la cara de Winwin con una mano y lo miró a los ojos, y con mucho cuidado lo besó. El pequeño beso en la mejilla duró solo tres segundos, tiempo suficiente para que ambos se pusieran rojos como un tomate. Yuta soltó una pequeña risita. Era la primera vez que veía esa reacción en Winwin.

-"Winwin es muy lindo cuando se pone colorado".

 

En el tercer capítulo apareció una escena de beso, y Yuta rezaba que Winwin no preguntara nada (¿o tal vez en realidad rezaba que Winwin preguntara algo?).

Cuando terminó el capítulo notó que a Winwin se le estaban achicando los ojos del sueño. Apagó la laptop y la dejó en el escritorio. Apagó la luz. Ahora la luna iluminaba la habitación.

-"Bien, vamos a dormir".

-"¿Puedo dormir con hyung?". Era un sueño hecho realidad.

-"Claro que sí, pero ¿no te vas a vestir?".

-"No. Tengo calor. Me quiero sacar la bata pero no puedo desatar esto, ¿me puedes ayudar hyung?". Yuta pensó que estaba soñando.

Una vez que tenía a Winwin acostado en su cama semidesnudo se dio cuenta de que esto era muy real.  
No solo la cara de Winwin era hermosa, su cuerpo también lo era. Era tal cual Yuta se lo imaginaba en esas noches de insomnio.

-"Gracias, pero hyung, ¡estás sudando! ¿tú también tienes calor?". Pero Yuta estaba muy ocupado apreciando el cuerpo del otro.

A Yuta casi le da un infarto cuando Winwin le empezó a quitar la camiseta. Los ojos de Winwin brillaban mientras que miraba a una parte específica del cuerpo de Yuta.

-"¡Yuta hyung también tiene abdominales!".

Winwin no pidió permiso al momento de tocar con sus manos los abdominales de Yuta. Hacía más calor que nunca cuando Yuta de puro instinto abrazó fuerte a Winwin. Necesitaba más contacto.

-"Tengo calor". Winwin se quejó.

-"Vamos a dormir entonces". Se acostaron cara a cara y cerraron sus ojos.

Justo cuando Yuta estaba entrando en sueño Winwin lo llamó.

-"Hyung…".

-"¿No tenías sueño?". Yuta abrió los ojos. Winwin estaba bien despierto y con sus dos ojos negros fijados en él.

-"¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?".

-"Es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero besé a alguien solo una vez". 

-"¿A quién?".

-"A Taeyong hyung", Yuta notó la decepción en la cara de Winwin y se apuró a explicarle la razón, "Pero solo lo hice porque hyung estaba triste. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos".

Winwin miró alrededor del cuarto como si estuviera buscando en su diccionario mental chino-coreano como armar la siguiente frase.

-"¿A Yuta hyung le gusta Taeyong hyung?".

-"Sí, pero hay alguien que me gusta mucho más". Y esa persona estaba acostado junto a él. Pero no podía confesársele a Winwin ahora. Le gustaba como la relación entre los dos tomaba forma poco a poco.

 

Ahora que Winwin por fin se había callado, Yuta por fin podía descansar. Eso es lo que pensaba Yuta hasta que el otro volvió a despertarlo.

-"Hyung, ¿A dónde se fue Doyoung hyung?".

-"Se fue con Jaehyun a un motel a hacer el amor". Yuta estaba tan irritado que se olvidó de pensar antes de hablar. Cuando Yuta tomó conciencia de lo que dijo ya era tarde, Winwin estaba curioso otra vez.

-"¿Qué es hacer el amor?".

-"Winie, estoy cansado. Otro día te lo enseño ¿sí?". Yuta pensó que Winwin iba a seguir insistiendo, pero se sorprendió cuando el otro asintió con la cabeza y le dijo 'buenas noches'.

¡Por fin! Yuta cerró sus ojos y dejó que su imaginación tome vuelo para que lo lleve hasta el mundo de los sueños. En un momento la imaginación lo traicionó y comenzó a ver imágenes del cuerpo de Winwin.  
En ese mismo momento Yuta sintió como el joven apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y su brazo en su pecho desnudo. Hacía calor otra vez, y Yuta perdió el sueño.

 

Esa noche no durmió nada y se le notaba en la cara. Winwin por otra parte durmió como un bebé.  
Yuta uso un esfuerzo en ocultar sus ojeras con maquillaje pero de alguna manera Taeyong se dió cuenta.

-"Yuta, ¿no has dormido bien? Se te ve muy cansado, te preparé el desayuno".

-"Gracias".

Winwin apareció de repente y se sentó junto a Yuta.

-"Buenos días Taeyong hyung"

-"Buenos días. ¿Tú también quieres desayuno Winwin?".

-"Sí, por favor".

Al rato Taeyong sirvió el desayuno y los tres se sentaron en la mesa. 

Winwin en vez de comer su propio desayuno se puso a alimentar a Yuta. Sabía que era su culpa que el mayor no pudo descansar bien.

-"Winwin, ¿te gusta Yuta verdad?". Taeyong preguntó lo obvio con una sonrisa de madre orgullosa.

-"¡Sí! ¡Me gusta mucho!". Yuta estaba ocupado haciéndose el sordo e ignorando lo fuerte que le latía el corazón.

-"¿Es por eso que estás cuidando tan bien de él?".

-"Sí. Yuta es mío, por eso tengo que cuidar bien de él".

 

Después de todo este tiempo intentando hacer a Winwin suyo, Yuta terminó siendo de Winwin.

 

 

 

 

-"Hyung, ¿cuándo me vas a enseñar a hacer el amor?".

Yuta y Taeyong se atragantaron con el arroz.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé que AO3 necesitaba un fic de YuWin en español ^.^


End file.
